Deeks tries to right a wrong?
by sillymissy98
Summary: Deeks gets a offer to lead a team of FBI agents to try and capture a team of deadly international drug and weapon dealer and somewhere along the line there is something that goes horribly wrong...crossover with NCIS in a few chapters...R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ I have new done this story with spell check and while I still have writers block and the evil pet monkey of mine keeps distractiing me with a shiny quarter which usaully means need to put him back in his cage with a muzzle...bad chomper...mwahaha_

_**Summary: **_Deeks gets a offer to lead a team of FBI agents to try and capture a team of deadly international drug and weapon dealer and somewhere along the line there is something that goes horribly wrong and Deeks and his team fight for their life_ at it_

* * *

><p>Deeks finishes his finally paperwork for the day and heads to Hetty office and knocks on the pillar there and she looks up to see him standing there, "Yes Mr. Deeks?"<p>

He hands her the file that she had given him a while back before she had left for Prague, "I finally made my decision to sign the papers."

She looks over everything to ensure all was signed right, "Welcome to NCIS then Agent Deeks. I will turn in your resignation to LAPD."

He takes his new badge and heads for his car seeing everyone has gone home for the night already and once he gets home can see someone standing by his front door and once can see the figure he shakes his head as grabs his house keys, "Fornell what owe this pleasure at almost midnight?"

Fornell follows him inside, "FBI director wants to talk to you tonight."

He shakes his head and dumps his backpack on the ground just wanting to sleep for a few hours and then go surfing in the morning for first time in 5 weeks, "Fornell just got back from a month long OP and in desperate need of some normal sleep so in morning."

He shakes his head not wanting to take no for an answer already knowing was going to be along night, "Tonight Deeks."

Deeks groans as he grabs bottle of water and follow the FBI agent to his SUV and slide in the passenger seat and they leave, "Why is it every time I see you its that you always want something and ends up with me in huge trouble and a bullet or more stitches?"

Fornell shakes his head as the rest of the ride is quiet and they pull up to the LA office of the FBI and walk inside and head to the office and he knocks and pops his head inside and smirks, "Jack he's here and ready to kill one or both of us right now I think."

Deeks rolls his eyes and walks into the office, "Director always wonderful to see you at midnight on a Friday."

The director hands him a cup of coffee, "Deeks need you help to take down these men," he hands him a file. "This is a FBI case and we are bringing just you in because you have experience the knowledge of this group and giving you a team."

Deeks runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "Adam you brought me down here after work for this? I am to tired to think ask me in the morning."

He shakes his head, "They have a 4-year-old girl in the compound only you know the location is and afraid that she maybe dead in days and that's where you come in and help us take down them before they continue what they tried 4 years ago and got 12 kids and 4 agents dead."

He rests his head in his hands, "Really know how to put me on the spot don't you. Director, I can't just leave ain't LAPD anymore but NCIS as of a hour ago."

He sighs understanding what he was saying, "I will deal with Hetty and you wont have to worry about your place and you leave in 30 for DC."

Deeks raises an eyebrow, "That don't give me much time to do anything."

"Than best get to doing things and meet here in 30."

Deeks glares at both men and takes the keys from Fornell and heads back to his place and packs enough clothes for a while and writes a note

**_Sunshine,_**

**_Sorry but something came up and had to leave immediately and not sure when will be back and had to rush and will contact you soon as I can. Thank you for taking care of Monty since I know you will take him in while I am away and do hope to see you soon!_**

**_Your partner, Deeks_**

He sighs and sets the note on the counter and feeds Monty and scratches his belly, "Don't worry buddy as long as you don't pig out should last until tomorrow night since Kensi will worry when don't show for our movie night but make sure she finds the note and behave until then," he then grabs his black wallet that uses for undercover work and puts two pictures inside secret pocket and heads back to headquarters knowing his partner was going to be furious when he saw her again.

Director and Fornell are in the conference room with the team they have assembled waiting for him to return, "Director why is it none of us are team leader?" Dan asked.

He sighs again waiting for Deeks whose late and walks in the room and looks around and drops his backpack and duffle bag on the table, "Morning all."

The group start to laugh, "Wait your sending us with a probie agent much less lead agent and Jorge and Dan have 10 years on him."

Fornell shakes his head knowing what they meant by under esitimating him but from experience knows Deeks is tougher then he looked and good at what he did with NCIS, "Agent Marty Deeks meet your team. Senior agents Mark Lyons and Ryan Toner. Junior agents Jake Reyes and Daniel Petry and your technical/intelligence analyst Jorge Parker. Now play nice and not kill him either, His boss wants him back in one piece or hell to pay otherwise."

They all shake hands with each other, "So how are you exactly?" Lyons asked him.

Deeks shakes his head, "32 and can handle myself very well in anything that comes my way."

Jorge looks over the new guy, "What we call you? Call us Mark, Ryan, Jake, Dan and Jorge."

He nods and sits down drinking some coffee, "Just Deeks is fine and when we leave Tobias?"

Fornell rolls his eyes, "Be nice or will let them kill you but leave in 5 so get moving."

Deeks watches them leave, "Fornell can you do me a favor?" He nods and hands him a envelop. "Make sure someone knows I left and takes care of Monty."

"Deeks you better be safe with these guys. Their not like Callen and his team but hard asses and no sense of humors."

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Kensi walks into the bullpen all pissed off and see Sam and Callen sitting there staring at someone sitting at her partners desk, "Whose the new guy and where in the hell is Deeks? So I can kill him in so many different ways."<p>

Sam and Callen try and hold back their laughter as Hetty walks in, "Mr. Deeks has taken sometime off for now."

They all look at her confused, "Why?" Kensi asked all her anger for her partner is replaced with worry.

"Seems he has taken a case somewhere that even I don't have the clearance to know about and this is new partner Rick Tomas."

She groans and sees an envelop on her desk and opens it

**_Fern _**

**_I am sorry that broke the movie night but was pulled into a nasty case from years ago and much before I knew you. I am glad that you are taking Monty since I have no idea when will be back and he likes you. Take care and watch out for your new partner._**

**_Your partner, __Deeks_**

Sam and Callen look at her confused, "Who that from?" Sam asked her.

She shakes her head putting in in her back pocket, "Deeks who said had no idea when he was coming back and that was an old nasty case from before he knew us."

Callen nods recalling how long he had been working with them, "That was 4 years ago today that he joined the team though."

She sighs and grabs her keys and heads towards the door, "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

She rolls her eyes, "He never came to movie night on saturday or met up for our morning run and thought he was just sleeping in and now know why which means need to pick Monty up before he starves to death and don't want to listen to him complain about how killed the damn dog." She pulls up to Deeks place and see his car still there and uses her spare key and open the door and Monty rushes over and she pets him on the head and grabs his food and bowl and finds the note and heads back to the Mission, "What Sam?"

He shakes his head thinking something was up, "Just seems weird he left right after our case was over with."

Callen nods in agreement and is thinking the same thing, "It's Deeks and probably was because of something to do with LAPD."

Kensi walks over and drops her keys on her desk, "He left his car and regular phone at home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Deeks and his team get to know each other and their case and try and learn to get along with each other_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ this will include a few characters from NCIS once in a while during the story but not really a crossover just yet_

* * *

><p><em>-on the plane ride to DC-<em>

Deeks wakes up to hear as someone is talking behind him and look to see his team talking and slips on his IPod until Jorge walks over and sits down in front of him and hands him some coffee, "So Deeks how did you get involved in this case anyways?"

He shrugs and runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "My second OP with LAPD we ran into the Cardosa brothers and tried to shut them down and nothing."

"Fornell said you just became NCIS? But how come you are leading this then?"

He nods turning to keep his headache at bay, "I had been with LAPD for 4 years and then became liaison for LAPD and NCIS and finally decided to switch to NCIS."

He sighs and pulls out a picture of him and a girl, "That's my cousin Emma. She was 18 when she met Stan Cardosa and we found her body a month later. Family?"

Deeks pulls out a picture of the team, "Not really except for my team back in LA. You?"

He shakes his head, "My older brother and sister and both my parents were killed in a car accident 20 years ago."

Mark looks back at them, "So your the leader of our team and been an agent a few days? Great going to have a rookie watch this."

Deeks shakes his head trying to ignore him, "I have worked with NCIS best team for the last 4 years and know how to handle hard things."

Daniel and Mark stand up which makes Jake and Ryan stand between the groups, "What makes you think can lead a team like this?" Daniel hissed.

Deeks shakes his head, "I was there before he went underground 4 years ago and the reason he has that scar across his face. I lost two people that had been working with for 4 months back then and barely came back alive and know the compound better then anyone."

Jorge pulls Deeks away and sighs, "If going to do this need to get along and not try and kill each other."

Daniel groans and stares at him, "You ever been shot and/or tortured? Because that's what they do if they catch you and your alive."

"Both a few times," he goes back to listening to his IPod.

**...**

They land a hour later and Deeks walks into NCIS headquarters and into a conference room realizing where they were, "Why are we in the Navy Yard?"

Director Vance comes in the room and passes around coffee, "Just somewhere to group and then head off Agent Deeks."

They shake hands, "Nice to see you too Vance."

Vance sighs and looks around, "My office Deeks."

Deeks follows him to the office and see Gibbs standing there, "You two know each other?"

They nod at each other and shake hands, "Yeah met a few times over the past few years though."

Vance nods and sighs deciding to let it go for now, "I am not to happy about sending you off to lead that team but since you know more about the Cardosa bunch then most of the agents combined in the FBI that makes you the best to run and lead them to the target at hand."

Gibbs shakes his head hoping that the OP went better then he heard the last few went, "Just be careful out there and better come back in one piece."

"What Gibbs going to miss..." Gibbs slaps the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"I was meaning come back or Hetty is going to kill Leon and Fornell for letting you go on this and Kensi will be devastated."

"Just if something does happen make sure they know."

He nods and pulls him into a hug, "Be careful out there and wont have to break her heart."

"Thanks Vance for giving me a chance to finish this."

He shakes his hand, "At least can do and watch out for yourself and the team and need something call and keep in contact."

Deeks walks back to the conference room, "So ready to get this started."

"We can head to our hotel and start from there," Jorge said tossing Deeks set of keys and they head outside and find three Yukon's with tinted windows.

Vance comes outside, "You can have SUV's or the Chargers."

Deeks looks over the vehicles, "I want a Charger."

Dan shakes his head, "How about 3 Chargers and 3 SUV's?"

Vance nods and tosses them each keys, "Make sure to check in when you are suppose to and Jorge knows how to disable the GPS on those cars just in case need to but that's under no circumstances to happen unless dire need to be done."

The ride is silent as their all in their own world trying to get ready and after a while Deeks is the first one to pull up to their hotel and puts his sunglasses on top of his head and head to the front office, "Good afternoon can I help you?" An old lady asked.

He smiles at the women, "Yes rooms under Tom Farminor."

She looks in the computer and finds the name and reservation, "Yes 3 rooms with 2 doubles and Wi-Fi and Cable Tv all paid for up to doesn't say. We have room and maid service and call when you would like it or just leave the Do Not Disturb sign on the door if don't want anything that day."

He takes the keys from her and walk outside as the others pull up and they grab their bags, "Jorge and me share room and then you split the other two. Meet in 30."

They head to their rooms and Jorge takes the bed by the door and sets his bags down, "You okay? Seem a bit tired."

Deeks nods and sets his bags down and grabs his laptop from one of the bags, "Just hard. I haven't been deep undercover with them for years and cost me two partners that been with since I had started with LAPD the last time and barely made it out of there alive."

"Said you had been working with best NCIS team in LA would that be Callen and his team?"

He raises an eyebrow wondering how the guy knew his team, "How you know them?"

Jorge smirks as he remembers back years, "Nell is one of my best friends since we were kids and recognized her in the picture."

Deeks chuckles at the thought, "Nell is a good intelligence analyst and not sure who she's crushing on more your team leader or Eric?"

"Wait she's crushing on them both?"

He chuckles to himself as remember the other day when she was bascially being subtially hit on by Callen and Eric was making no effort to hide the flirting, "Eric likes her and pretty sure so does Callen but he wont admit it and she wont make a move on either of them."

"Nell has always be shy when it comes to guys that she likes and not sure if they like her back."

He shakes his head, "She still is but let's get some sleep and talk in a while."

* * *

><p>Kensi looks up as her new partner walks in the bullpen and Hetty comes over, "Mr. James Ranger this is Senior agents G Callen and Sam Hanna. Junior agent Kensi Blye who will be your partner. Your technical analysist Eric Beale and intelligence analyst Nell Jones."<p>

He shakes hands with them all and stops at Nell and looks her over which doesn't go unnoticed by Callen or Sam, "Nice to meet you all."

Nell shakes his hand and stands next to Callen getting a bad vibe from the guy, "Ms. Jones why don't you show him around?" Hetty asked.

She nods, "Sure let's get started and can put prints in system for the building."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_James Ranger is the person I made up to replace Deeks as Kensi partner_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_so far not sure where going with this story but promise it will get better and just a warning this is first fic that has a case involved so new at it_

* * *

><p>He follows her around, "So how long have you worked here?"<p>

"About a year and a half but it has its moments but get use to it."

"So what happen to the last guy that I replaced? Heard not easy to get to work with the best team in NCIS."

"He took sometime off to do some personal stuff is what I heard but no one knows for sure."

He nods and follows her as try and find ways to get in her pants, "To bad but guess good for me then."

She snickers at the thought of him trying to hit on Kensi and/or her and not lasting to long, "Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up after a nightmare in a sweat and tries to catch his breath as he sits up slowly on the bed and his eyes try to focus as he tries to realize where he was and then he sees someone hand him a glass of water and some aspirin, "Hm thanks Jorge."<p>

He nods and sits down on his own bed looking him over, "You get them often?"

"Not all the time but just got done with a month long case and haven't had time to wind down afterwards and a bit tired but thanks."

He shakes his head thinking a moment, "I have been the tech guy for the DC office for the FBI for 8 years and seen it all. So you know Gibbs?"

He sits up and makes some more coffee and pours them both a cup and hands him one and sits back down, "Yeah we have worked some cases together."

"I have heard about how he hates to work with the FBI which is why when they need to work with him they send Fornell."

"Yeah they have a history or something. Let's gather the guys and use some of those toys."

"You know how to set some of them up? Or need someone to show you?"

He takes a few of the cameras and heads to his car where rest of the team is, "Ryan with me. Jake and Dan. Jorge and Mark and we set the cameras up and meet back here at my room in two hours and can go from there and be careful out there and watch out for anything."

"Um Jake and me have no idea how to set them up," Dan tells him.

Deeks runs a hand through his hair, "Jake with me and Dan go with them and still here in two hours, got it?" They all nod.

**...**

Deeks stops at the area where going to set his cameras out and shakes his head and hands three of them to each person and puts his in a backpack, "Okay going to show you one time and then need to know how to do this and real fast or will get caught."

They watch him place his gun in back of his pants and pulls out a knife and cut open the box and shows them how to mount the thing, "Your turn Jake."

Jake climbs the tree and tries but drops the camera but Deeks catches it and watches as Ryan does mount them and they mount the rest and after two hours they head back to their hotel and to his room and drink coffee, "Is that all you drink?" Jake asked him noticing that was the only thing he always was drinking.

He shakes his head sipping the drink trying to stay awake some more, "I am running on 3 days of maybe a hour of sleep a day and coffee is good right about now."

The rest of them walk in the room, "Got them up Deeks."

He nods and turns on the computer and see their all working, "One of us will be watching them at all times and Jake gets first watch."

Jake raises an eyebrow, "Why me?"

"Because you dropped all of them and had to stop trying."

"Each get 3 hour shifts?" Jorge asked.

He nods running a hand over his face having a feeling wasn't going to get much sleep for quite a while, "Jake then Jorge then Dan then me then Ryan then Mark."

Jake nods and takes the laptop to his room and sits down at the table, "What you think about him?" Mark asked sitting on his bed pulling out his laptop.

He shrugs not really having an idea on the new guy, "Not to sure but seems like a good guy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_James Ranger is the person I made up to replace Deeks as Kensi partner_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _the rules that are there are ones that know of and some of the numbers couldn't remeber so sorry if wrong_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up again and looks around and see in the hotel room and Jorge looking at the computer screen and he runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "Jorge?"<p>

Jorge looks over at him and shakes his hair, "No movement so far. Sleep any?"

He sits up on the bed and shakes his head, "Where is everyone?"

"Mark and Jake went to get some food and Dan is asleep in his room."

He sighs and looks at the monitor and grabs his jacket, "Virginia weather have to love it in december?"

He chuckles, "I grew up in DC so use to it but you?"

"Nope raised in LA but come on can go and look around there. Comms?"

Jorge digs a few of them out of his bag, "Let's roll but Dan?"

"Wake up him and meet me there."

Jorge watches him walk into the bathroom and shakes his head feeling sorry for him knowing how little sleep he was running on and heads to the room next door and knocks on the door and Dan answers a minute later, "Yeah Jorge what you need? Only left you half hour ago."

"Deeks wants to head out and scout the area and see what we maybe able to find."

He nods, "Kay give me a minute and be ready."

"Meet you by your SUV," they both nod and the tech walks back to their room and see bathroom door closed and slips on his jacket and grabs his keys and badge and fake wallet and heads to where Dan has his SUV parked, "Ready?"

Dan nods and looks around, "You think he's okay?"

"I checked him out and part of one of the best undercover teams NCIS has for the last 4 years as liaison officer and works with Callen and Hetty."

Dan chuckles, "Yeah I know both of them and if he works with them that means really good which is better then we think."

Deeks gets out of the shower and see the room empty is glad as he shake his head getting feeling something is wrong and grabs his gun, wallet, knife and keys and heads to where he parked his car and look around feeling he was being watched and heads to where they are meeting and see Dan and Jorge there and sighs, "Jorge take the second batch and Dan the third," he hands each a comm. "Say if you find anything and be careful."

Jorge and Dan head off to check things and Jorge turns around as someone comes up behind him and knocks him out and drags him away as Dan is looking over the other cameras and finds nothing, "Deeks haven't found anything," he said into his comm.

Deeks nods, "Same here. Jorge anything?" There is nothing but silence as they head to where he was and find a note

**_Agent Deeks, it has been quite a few years since seen you in these parts trying to hunt us down and see that you have a new team unlike the one you left behind in Los Angelas and these ones are more fun. Will see you real soon. Your friendsxxxx_**

Deeks reads the note and tosses it on the ground and heads back to where he parked his car and Dan follows, "What now?" Dan asked.

He runs a hand through his hair, "Need Ryan and Jake here and can see what can find since they couldn't have gotten far."

Jake answers his phone, "Yeah we should be at the hotel in a few minutes."

"Something happened when looking at the cameras and need you here now," Dan about yells into the phone.

Jake nods and hits the gas, "Be there in 10."

Deeks watches as he hangs up and pulls out his knife and finds a bullet in the tree and finds a comm on the ground, "Damn it." he cursed his instincts that was trying to tell him something was wrong yet he totally ignored them and now one agent was missing.

Ryan, Mark and Jake pulls up next to the cars and rush over to where Dan is staring as Deeks mumbling something, "What happened and where..."

Dan interrupts Ryan, "We came out here to check on the area and Jorge is missing."

Deeks walks over to the group, "Found his comm and need to search the area and meet back here in 15. Jake and Dan. Ryan and Mark with me."

**...**

15 minutes later, Ryan looks over to where Deeks is staring at his Charger, "Deeks what you thinking?"

He punches a nearby tree and shakes his hand, "That something was telling me something was wrong and still went with it."

"What you mean? How's your hand?"

He looks down and see bloody knuckles, "It's fine. A friend of mine as a few rules and thinking about some of them."

"What rules are those?" Jake asked.

"I know a few and will tell you back at the hotel."

The ride back is silent and they gather in Deeks room, "So tell us some rules."

"I know a few of them."

**Rule 1:** Never screw over your partner  
><strong>Rule 2<strong>**:** Always wear gloves at a crime scene  
><strong>Rule 3:<strong> Don't believe what your told, always double check  
><strong>Rule 4<strong>**:** Never be unreachable  
><strong>Rule 5:<strong> The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best  
><strong>Rule 7a: <strong>Always be specific when you lie  
><strong>Rule 7b:<strong> Never lie to your boss  
><strong>Rule 8:<strong> Never take anything for granted, especially your team mates  
><strong>Rule 9:<strong> Never go anywhere without a knife  
><strong>Rule 10:<strong> Never get personally involved in a case  
><strong>Rule 11:<strong> Never work the system when can work the people  
><strong>Rule 13:<strong> Never involve the lawyers  
><strong>Rule 15:<strong> Always work as a team  
><strong>Rule 16:<strong> Trust should be earned not given  
><strong>Rule 17:<strong> Failure is not an option  
><strong>Rule 18:<strong> Better to seek forgiveness then to ask for permission  
><strong>Rule 19:<strong> Preparation is key to success  
><strong>Rule 20:<strong> Don't believe in coincidences just bad luck  
><strong>Rule 21:<strong> Sleep on the Plane - you never know when you're going to get another chance  
><strong>Rule 22:<strong> If you haven't got the evidence - bluff  
><strong>Rule 23:<strong> Politicians are idiots  
><strong>Rule 24:<strong> Never underestimate your opponent  
><strong>Rule 26:<strong> Be prepared for anything  
><strong>Rule 28:<strong> Never underestimate your gut  
><strong>Rule 30:<strong> Always have a spare of clothes at work  
><strong>Rule 32:<strong> Never leave a protectee  
><strong>Rule 33:<strong> Never underestimate your opponent  
><strong>Rule 36:<strong> Always carry a notepad and pen with you  
><strong>Rule 38:<strong> Don't let down your team  
><strong>Rule 39:<strong> Lying to other agencies is an age-old tradition - don't break it!  
><strong>Rule 40a:<strong> If feel someone is watching you, they probably are  
><strong>Rule 40b:<strong> If you think someone is out to get you they probably are  
><strong>Rule 41:<strong> Drink coffee like and alcoholic drinks alcohol - it'll give you an air of danger  
><strong>Rule 42:<strong> Never show weakness in front of your team - it would scare them  
><strong>Rule 43:<strong> If one of your team is in trouble - it is your duty to protect them  
><strong>Rule 44:<strong> Hide the women and children  
><strong>Rule 46:<strong> If one of your team asks for help give it to them immediately  
><strong>Rule 48:<strong> Your team is your family - never take it for granted  
><strong>Rule 49:<strong> Loyalty is a powerful motivator - earn it from your team  
><strong>Protection detail 101:<strong> Always check before opening the door  
><strong>Unspoken Rule:<strong> Do what you have to for family  
><strong>Unspoken Rule:<strong> Never mess with the bosses coffee - if you want to live

Deeks looks around at his team, "Where you learn them from?" Dan asked what everyone was thinking.

He smirks and runs a hand through his hair, "Just somethings picked up when working with NCIS that always seem to come in handy at times."

"Those your friends rules?" He nods. "You have any?"

"I have made some of my own rules," he said.

**Rule 1:** Protect the ones you care about  
><strong>Rule 2:<strong> Never underestimate the ninja skills  
><strong>Rule 3:<strong> Never ignore bad vibes  
><strong>Rule 4:<strong> Don't take everything so seriously  
><strong>Rule 5:<strong> Trust in your team mates to always have your back, no matter where you go  
><strong>Rule 6:<strong> Always trust your partners instincts as well as your own  
><strong>Rule 7:<strong> Always have a back-up plan and escape plan in place  
><strong>Rule 8:<strong> Never go lone wolf  
><strong>Rule 9:<strong> Never be afraid to ask for help  
><strong>Rule 10: <strong>Never scare someone awake that's armed  
><strong>Rule 11a: <strong>Never come between a cop and getting their coffee  
><strong>Rule 11b: <strong>Never question how much coffee the boss drinks in one day

"So what about the lawyer and politician rules?" Ryan asked.

He snickers, "For the team leaders that have to deal with them. The lawyer one is for ones that really hate to deal with lawyers who love to find ways to screw people over and try and get a guilty client free by any means. Goes for most except for me."

"Why do you not follow the lawyer rule?" Jake asked.

"I am a lawyer. I passed the bar examine and then determined after about a year wanted to become a cop."

"You still able to take cases or what?" Mark asked trying to cut the tension in the room.

He nods glad for the distraction from the mess at hand, "I may not practice law but keep my license up to date and comes in handy sometimes. Like with this case it will."

"What's with the ninja rules?" Ryan asked the question they all were all wondering.

"My partner at NCIS has some mad ninja skills and so does my boss. As for lone wolf they would find me and kill me for doing that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_so far not sure where going with this story but promise it will get better and just a warning this is first fic that has a case involved so new at it_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Deeks and his team face more trouble and what makes is worse? the holiday is nearing_

* * *

><p><em>-a few days later-<em>

Deeks shakes his head as there is a storm coming and has had no luck for the last week in trying to find his missing friend and everyone is feeling the trouble its causing as Deeks comes back from his round of checking the cameras, "Better get ready to move they are leaving soon."

Jake nods and looks around, "When are we leaving?"

Deeks runs a hand through his hair, "A hour and better pack everything and make sure bluetooth's are charged and so are the radios and better warm the cars because there's a nasty storm coming and going to drive right through it," he told them and heads to his room.

**... **

A while later they are all ready to leave and Deeks has the coordinates in his GPS and directions and looks around, "This would normally take about a hour to get there but with this weather it could take far longer and make sure to radio in if anything happens."

They all nod. Mark is behind Deeks, then Dan, then Ryan and then Jake.

Jake watches as Deeks takes the lead and doubts anyone knows but him how much their leader hates to drive in the snow and he knows need to keep an eye out to make sure no one slips off the road and then they would be in soem real toruble.

**...**

6 hours later, Deeks radios in, "Stay here and be back." He zips up his jacket and gets out and treks through the woods until at the fence of the compound and sighs as see at least 20 guards and even more people walking around and heads back to his car, "Not much can do in this weather."

A lady at the front desk looks up as Deeks walks in, "Oh not many people will drive through that."

He nods and looks around the small lobby, "I have been through worse. Reservations under Campbell?"

She looks at the computer and pulls out three keys, "3 rooms double beds and all paid."

He hands her the black card and happy that FBI is paying for everything which means he really didn't care to much how big the bill would be after all they didn't say amything about a limit and not NCIS or Vance would throw a fit at the bill, "Thank you mam."

She smiles looking out at the storm, "Wi-Fi are in all the rooms and need housekeeping call down since seems you cancelled it during your stay."

He heads to where they parked the cars, "Jake and Dan. Ryan and Mark."

They all head to their rooms and Jake knocks on his door and Deeks opens, "Can I come in?"

He lets him in and they sit on the beds, "You okay?"

Deeks shakes his head and gets up and makes some coffee, "I have lost a few team mates when undercover but never led a team like this. Vance has been riding my ass every time I call in about what the hell is going on and ready to ring Director Nelson's neck since worse then Vance."

Jake chuckles already aware how much people hate the FBI director, "He can be a pain in the arse but seems trying to make sure we all get back in one piece and sooner then later."

"Yeah I know but they make it seem like I have no idea what am doing out here forgetting been deep undercover with these guys before."

* * *

><p><em>-a few more days later-<em>

Deeks is starting to feel the strain on his team with a member missing and all of the unhappy about being away from home for the holiday and he gets back from a short run that he was trying to use to get some stress out since he was barely sleeping and no one liked the fact had no idea where in the hell their missing friend was and see the desk lady smile at him and wave him over, "Mr. Campbell someone left something for you."

He takes the envelop from her and heads to his room and doesn't recognize the address or the name and cautiously opens it and finds two letters

**_Deeks,_**

**_It has been quiet around here without you here. Most of everyone is starting to miss you because we have had back to back nasty cases and could have really use the way you seem to break the tension _****_around here with a joke. Sam and Callen wont admit it but rather have you here instead of the person Vance sent to replace you. No one on the team knows that you had signed the papers to become an agent and Kensi really misses you. Address below is a secure one to email for you to use._**

**_Be careful and safe._**

**_Hope to see you soon,_** **Nell & Eric**

He laughs at the thought of how Nell had found where he was but not surprised Eric or her had and shakes his head and reads the other letter

**MARTY DEEKS, **

**Deeks, Nell had told me to write you a letter so when she found out where you were she could send it to you but has no intention on telling any of us where you are. I was mad that you had left like that ****without a phone call and just a letter and starting to get over it. Sam and Callen are going nuts because I am worried about you all the time and Hetty is mad because she even has no idea where you are ****which just makes you being gone worse. **

**Hope where ever you are that you are safe because can't break in a new partner. The one that's here is okay just a bit to stuck up and does whatever he's told and never argues with me about anything. Sam has said a ****few times in the last case that wish could slow down. Callen well ready to ring the new guys neck.**

**I hope that you can get home soon and we can finish what had started and was about to finish when you left. **

**Be safe and hope to see you soon.  
><strong>**_**Your partner, Kensi**_**

He looks at the picture in his wallet of the team at Hetty's Christmas party the year before and one year Gibbs team had joined them and sighs, "Damn Kensi wish was there." He decides that need a trip and heads to the other rooms and knocks on the door and Jake answers, "Yeah Deeks?"

He walks in and finds them all in one room, "We can take a trip to the mall down the road and shop and get minds off things."

They all cheer, "Leave when?" Mark asked.

"30, so better get ready and taking one of the SUV's."

**...**

A few hours later, Jake and Deeks are together and Mark, Ryan and Dan are together and they meet at the UPS store and mail out their presents, "Lets head back and get something to eat and then can go back and figure something out."

They all nod and head for the food court and Dan after a while heads to the bathroom where someone is waiting and knocks him out and leaves a note.

Deeks looks around after Dan has been gone for 10 minutes and heads to the restroom and finds it empty but a note

_**Agent Deeks, I see you have decided to take your team out for some fun and to bad that you let them down and more fun to play with more then one of them. Your friendxxx**_

_He heads to where the rest are and drops the note down, "Quietly see if can find anything and we can head back and go from there."_

They 4 of them head to the restroom and find a few things and then head to the hotel and Jake turns to him, "What are we going to do now?"

He shakes his head, "I know someone that can help process this all but going to be fun getting there in this weather and she wont like being woken up this early."

"You going alone? Not a bright idea," Mark told him.

He shakes his head, "No Jake is coming with and you two will stay here. Check in with us every 30 and if the power goes out be careful."

Jake heads to his room and packs having a small idea where they were headed but is worried what was really going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_where is Deeks going to find someone he can trust to help find his missing team members?_

**_this is first fic that has a case involved so new at it_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _in this chapter Jake and Deeks really start to connect an realize how much in common they have with each other and a growing respect for each other_

* * *

><p>Deeks sets the evidence they had found and tries to call someone but gets no answer as he sets his backpack on the backseat and climb in the driver seat and Jake slides in next to him and they turn the heat on full blast and 4x4 and the radio, "So where you usually live?" Jake asked breaking the silence.<p>

Deeks sighs, "Grew up in Los Angelas and never have moved away from there, you?"

"I lived there for a few years but my parents got transferred to another base after 4 years and moved. Go back once a year when I can to surf."

He chuckles, "Surfing is a good way to release frustration that comes with the jobs we do and which could do it now."

"Your family?" Jake asked taking the picture from the visor and looking at it.

He shakes his head watching the road, "My team which is like a family. One team is from DC and other is from LA but all care for each other."

"I went to school with Callen and boot camp."

Deeks looks at him from corner of his eyes, "Wow that must have been fun?"

He shakes his head, "Tough guy growing up but been friends for years. Marine boot camp was fun with him and I was on his team in Desert Storm and tough times. One thing for sure never a good idea to ever get on his bad side and want to live to..."

Deeks interrupts him, "Live to your next birthday. Well he's still that way but protective of the ones he cares about."

"Gibbs and Callen taught you most of those rules?" He nods. "Kensi and me had been Marine brats when in Hawaii for about 3 years. About 14 and first date."

He raises an eyebrow, "Kens and you dated?"

He smirks recalling some good times, "Yea a few times and then her dad was killed and she moved away and that was a hard time but we kept in touch. She was like a sister for a few years to me when we were growing up and she never let me forget how many times she had kicked my ass."

They both start to laugh, "Kensi is one kick ass kind of person and a great partner."

"My wife and daughter were killed last year in a car accident and my son stays with my folks when am away," he pulls out a picture. "Emma would have been 9 in November and Joshua is going to be 5 in April reminds me so much of myself at that age."

**...**

Deeks pulls up to the Navy Yard after a real long drive through the nasty storm brewing and see the place almost empty and the guard comes over, "Here to see someone?"

They hand him their badges, "Actually know if Gibbs or Vance are around?"

The guard hands them the badges back, "They were told to go home hours ago before the storm."

Deeks sighs in frustration and turns around and heads away, "What now?" Jake asked him.

They stop and get some more coffee, "Know where can find Gibbs."

Gibbs is in his basement when he hears footsteps upstairs and then the basement door opens, "Crazy to drive through that Deeks so must be important."

Deeks and Jake get to bottom of stairs, "Actually could use Abby's lab."

"Why would that be at almost one in the morning?" He tries to sound mad but just worried.

Deeks sits on bottom of the stairs, "Jake give us a minute and make some coffee."

"Think I can figure how to work the machine again," he said and headed back upstairs to make some coffee.

They chuckle until hear the door close and Gibbs watches him, "Deeks what's wrong? Know you didn't drive through that for nothing."

He runs a hand through his hair, "Jorge went missing 2 months ago and now Dan went missing a few hours ago."

Gibbs can see how the news is tearing the young man up, "Deeks not your fault. What happened?"

"Yeah it is. We needed to get out of the hotel since we were so cramped after long drive day before after they moved compounds and so we decided to go shopping and scout the area at the same time. He went to the bathroom and found a note 10 minutes later. Dan was checking on some of the cameras we had already placed around and we was taken. Both more then a few 100 yards from at least 2 of were but nothing was seen and no clues."

Gibbs pulls him to his feet, "Rest of them at the hotel?" He nods. "Check in with them?"

They head upstairs where see Jake has coffee made and some eggs, "Yeah just checked in and said their fine and to bring them some food," Jake said.

They all turn when the door opens and Mark and Ryan walk in the door, "Sorry but the power went out after you left and came here," Mark told them.

Gibbs passes around cups of coffee, "Can stay here tonight and see Abby and Vance in the morning."

* * *

><p>Gibbs wakes up and see asleep in his own bed and the house is silent and heads downstairs and see there are three guys crashed all around the living room and starts a pot of coffee, tea and some bacon and eggs and sense Deeks behind him, "Thanks for last night Gibbs."<p>

He nods, "Deeks like tell Callen and Kensi all the time. My door is always open."

Deeks puts sugar and milk in his coffee, "When you start having milk in fridge?"

Ziva walks in the kitchen, "Actually I brought that by last night. Morning Gibbs. When your guests get here?" She asked seeing the three guys asleep.

Deeks smirks at her and responds, "Last night around one."

She hugs him, "Nice to see you Deeks."

He sighs and leans against the counter as see the picture on the fridge from last years Christmas party, "Guess missing party this year."

She pats his shoulder, "Sorry about that but thought you were on a OP?"

He nods, "Seems need to have Abs run some stuff for me in order to do some more."

Gibbs finishes breakfast, "Well better brace yourself everyone is upstairs since watching a movie here before the storm came and roads were closed."

Deeks yawns drinking some much needed coffee, "Going to take a shower."

Ducky walks in and pours himself some tea, "Who are your other guests Jethro?"

Gibbs sighs, "Deeks team had bad few weeks and came for some help."

Ziva drinks her tea, "Seems like wish he was back home for the holidays."

Ducky nods, "Most likely. He has never really had much a family since am guessing him mom died and he was I think heard 13 and his team is his family."

She looks at the sleeping group, "But not this team?"

He nods, "No that would be Callen and his team that should be at the Navy Yard in a hour."

Abby comes down holding Bert, "Yes because celebrating this year here since last year was there and both teams are spoiled by having the holiday off."

Gibbs hands her some tea, "Because Hetty is coming with and she makes their schedules and I asked Vance since taking New Years shift."

Abby turns to see the group asleep in the living room, "Who are those guys?"

Ducky shakes his head, "Abigal why don't you get ready am guessing you will have some work to do in the lab."

**...**

Sam pulls up to the Navy Yard and park the car there and Callen, Kensi, Hetty, Nell, Eric and him head upstairs to the bullpen, "Morning Jethro," Hetty said.

Gibbs looks up at her, "Morning Hetty, Sam, Kensi, Callen, Eric and Nell. Nice to see made it here."

She nods, "With the weather getting worse we made it in time. Why is it were meeting here and not at your place?"

He stands up and hands them a case file, "A covert case that need some input on."

"How about we head to Ms. Scuito's lab where can talk more private?" Hetty asked.

Gibbs looks up the catwalk to see Vance nod at him as they head for the elevator and to her lab and Kensi breaks out in a grin as see her partner leaning against one of the walls inside and she pulls him into a hug, "Deeks what are you doing here?" She asked.

Gibbs walks over to by her monitors and see McGee, Ducky and Palmer are also there and locks down the room, "Deeks go with it."

Deeks runs a hand through his hair, "You all know the Cardosa group?"

They all nod since they had heard some real bad stories, "International drug and weapons dealer," Sam answers.

"I was leading a team to find where they were and try and shut them down."

"Why you and not someone else?" Tony asked and Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Shutting up boss."

"My second undercover OP with LAPD was to infiltrate a drug cartel and it went sour for two of the cops undercover and they were killed. My cover wasn't never blown but LAPD still pulled me out in fear that there was somehow a mole leaking information."

Kensi moves to stand next to him as Gibbs hears a knock and opens the door and Vance walks in, "You are to try and find evidence as to where they are but this is a FBI case and they find out everyone in here knows there will be hell to pay."

They watch as Deeks leaves the lab and Kensi follows him, "Boss they going to be okay?" McGee asked.

Gibbs shakes his head not knowing what was going through his head, "Never easy losing someone like that and be hard on them all until know what happened to them."

Kensi follows him to the roof and see him sitting on the edge and she moves to wrap her arms around his shoulders and he leans back against her, "You play Marty?"

He sighs, "Kens I have lost people like this on OPs with LAPD all the time but this is different."

She pulls him around so facing her and kisses him, "Marty I love you and none of this is your fault. We will work to find them and finish this."

He nods into her shoulder feeling more comfortable since the whole time been away, "Will be hard to leave now."

She rests her head above his heart, "Least saw me and feel a little better knowing your safe."

He smiles and kisses her again, "I got some news that was going to tell you back in LA but got distracted."

She locks eyes with him, "What would that be?"

"I signed the papers that night before left OSP. I been an agent since been out here."

She can hear chuckling and turn to see Sam and Callen there, "About time you did that," Sam said and shakes his hand.

Callen nods and shakes his hand, "Abby found some prints and none of them are in any system that she can find. Gibbs is setting you up with a few Satellite phones."

He nods and shakes his head, "Hope that this is over soon."

Callen pats him on the shoulder, "In due time this will be done and can head home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _next chapter Deeks and his team head back and try and find their team mates_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** I had fun looking up different guns that could be useful to them_

* * *

><p>Deeks nods in understanding and watches them lean against the same wall, "Deeks already have placed some GPS on the cars that are here so that know where you are," Callen told him in some hope in easing some of he frustration he had.<p>

Kensi sighs looking around, "How long until have to leave?"

Hetty walks over and hands them all some coffee, "To soon I am afraid. You remember the Mustang in Delgado case?"

He nods as remember how much weapons were in the one car, "Yeah there was a secret compartment with transmitter and phone."

"Well Ziva played around in the cars that your team have here and they all are in the back of the glove box. In bottom of the truck is a arsonal of weapons and vests just in case. No one knows what can go wrong and just don't lose the cars."

He shakes his head and drinks the coffee, "You guys aren't leaving DC until I get back are you?"

"We can find something to do here even if helping Gibbs and his team. Remember the agent-in-distress code on your phone will send it right to us."

He sighs and looks around, "Of course Hetty and thank you."

She pats his arm, "Just watch out for your team and soon you will be back in LA and out of this snow. 10 minutes and then have to come say good-bye to Ms. Scuito."

Sam, Callen and Hetty all say their good-bye and turns to his partner in front of him "Kens you know I am coming back."

She pulls him into a passionate kiss, "I know you are just can't stop worrying. Be careful out there and watch each others back. Jake is a good guy to be near and his instincts are good as Callen's."

He nods and rests his head on her chest, "I love you so much Kensi."

She rests her head on top of his, "I love you too Marty."

They kiss one more time and head back to the lab where Abby hugs him, "Need a picture of everyone."

Vance walks in and takes the camera as the group gathers around and he snaps the picture and then one of each team, "Be careful out there Agent Deeks."

Abby prints out the pictures and hand one of each to Deeks, "See you when you come back."

He nods and hugs Abby and shakes hands with everyone else and his team head to the cars, "See you all in a few weeks."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, they all pull up to their motel and head inside to Deeks room and sit around, "That was fun?" Mark asked.<p>

They nod, "Abby got a lead on who we can talk to about everything and see where that can lead. Hetty has set us up with an arsenal of weapons and protection," Deeks tells them.

"So what are we going to do next?" Ryan asked.

He pulls out some more high tech cameras, "We set them up and their motion censored and work more better. The feed comes to the laptops as the others. Leave in 10."

Jake and the rest head to their room and set things up and meet at the cars and follow Deeks to warehouse, "Okay every car has a latch to pull down back of the rear seat," he shows them on each car and they all are shocked. "Each one has enough weapons to supply a small gang. So no way are we to lose on car."

They all nod, "Sure Deeks," they all say in unison.

Deeks leads the way to where they are setting the cameras up and they each set a few up making sure their far apart but in good spots and Deeks pulls them all up on one of the laptops, "Their all working and in good spots."

* * *

><p>2 weeks later, they are back checking the cameras and Jake looks around, "You get the feeling were being watched?"<p>

Deeks nods, "Grab the vests and lets take a look around."

They head to the cars and Deeks opens his trunk and they each grab a vest, "What should grab?" Mark asked.

Deeks looks around at what they got, "AK 47 each and least 2 handguns and a knife."

Ryan chuckles, "Better be safe then sorry and come over prepared just in case?"

He nods and Jake says, "Bring at least 3 clips for each since who knows whats there," grabs night vision goggles.

Mark smirks, "When your friend goes for arsenal she means for an army."

Deeks nods, "Like said better safe then sorry and not have enough in the long run."

Deeks grabs a AK 47, Sig Saucer P250 and a S&W M&P9JG

Mark grabs a AK 47, and a Glock G19 G4 and a Beretta 92FS INOX

Ryan grabs a AK 47, S&W 22A and a S&W Sigma SW40VE

Jake grabs a AK 47, Smith & Wesson 5906 and a Glock 17C

Deeks looks around as they each check their weapons and add extra clips in their jackets and each a radio and a comm, "Ready?"

They all nod, "When you are," Jake said.

Deeks sighs and leads them through the forest each watching out and get to a fence and check through the goggles and see their clear and cut a hole in the fence, "Ryan and Jake left. Mark with me on the right and respond if find anything or when you clear a building and be careful."

**...**

Mark is with Deeks and they have been searching the area for about 2 hours and they stop and see Jake and Ryan walk over, "Nothing and this is the last place," Mark said.

Deeks takes a deep breath and looks around, "Place is deserted but quietly on count of one."

Jake starts, "3..."

Then Mark, "2..."

Then Deeks, "1...Go!"

Dan looks up from where tied up and see them bust in, "Damn thought never would find us."

They untie them, "Where is everyone?" Mark asked.

"They left to go somewhere and should be back soon."

Jorge wakes when someone shakes his arm, "Marty you found us."

Deeks carefully helps his friend stand up, "Yeah and how about we get out of here and regroup?"

Jake and Mark put one of Dan's arms around shoulder and Deeks and Ryan do the same with Jorge and slowly make way to the fence and then to the vehicles, "How long you think?" Jake asked.

Dan shakes his head, "They said they would leave us there to die for 3 days and that was day before."

"Okay lets get back to the hotel and recharged and go from there," Deeks told them.

The ride is quiet and once there they gather in Deeks room and he gets another room and walks to his, "Okay what can you tell us about how many there?" Ryan asked.

Jorge leans agianst the headboard drinking some water as Dan does the same, "2 dozen armed people that saw and maybe another dozen walking in and out not armed."

"How long until they get back?"

Deeks checks the video feed, "See 3 SUV's leaving night before which means we have 2 days maybe. You two need some rest."

"Can't we call reinforcement?" Mark asked.

Deeks smirks, "I am going to call FBI and tell them the news. Get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _what will happen when the FBI catches wind they found the agents and are the cartel on the move again?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _this one is where Deeks calls the FBI and tells him what they know and what they tell them will cause more trouble_

* * *

><p>Deeks heads to take a shower and comes out to see the team all asleep on the two beds and grabs his cellphone and calls the FBI Director, "Better be good at this hour?" He hissed.<p>

He runs a hand through his shaggy wet hair hoping to end that real soon, "Sir its Deeks."

"Agent Deeks you aware its one in the morning?" He hissed at him.

He snorts in frustration, "Sorry if spent last hours retrieving my two missing agents to not notice the time. We have a location."

He shakes his head pissed at the man, "Yeah their an hour outside Manhattan in Queens suburb."

"How in the hell am I just hearing about this?"

"Been trying to get ahold of one of your team member for the last day."

"Send the information and we will get there by morning."

Jorge opens his eyes, "What now?"

"Apparently the Director of FBI had forgotten to inform us they were spotted in Queens, New York and have to get there by morning."

**...**

Hours later, Deeks pulls into another hotel and gets three rooms and they head there and crash and Deeks sits on the balcony and Jorge comes over, "You okay?"

He nods looking out at the night sky, "Just can see why Gibbs hates anything to do with FBI. He said tried to call us but there was no missed calls or anything."

He pats him on the shoulder, "We will figure something out in a few once we get some breakfast."

Deeks looks out the window, "Never been to New York except on this damn case years ago. We saw them when we went to DC after Dan was taken and FBI were pricks and we had two men missing and they wouldn't let us bring more in to help."

"Why don't you call them and ask now?"

"Vance gave them a direct order after SecNav ripped him a new one for allowing me to tell them."

"How about we go and scout the area since neither of us are going to sleep."

Deeks tosses him his old jacket and they head to the car and once at the area they grab AK 47 and vests and some cameras and mount them and check to make sure they work and head back to see their team mates are still asleep, "Get some sleep Jorge."

**...**

Gibbs looks up from his desk as someone stops in front, "Office Jethro," Fornell told him.

Gibbs follows his old friend to the elevator and turns it off, "Their on the move again and Deeks is about ready to get his ass handed to him when he gets back here."

He chuckles, "What he say this time? What is going on?"

"Deeks chewed out the Director of the FBI for not telling him the guys had moved to new location and they knew where. Good thing is they found their friends and checked into a hotel outside Queens, New York and pissed my director off and sure Vance is hearing about it."

Gibbs turns the elevator back on and heads to the lab, "Abs where are the GPS on the cars Deeks team were here with?"

She clicks away on the computer, "Still in Edgemere but why?"

"Someone must have found them and took them off," Fornell said.

Abby shakes her head, "They would never do that of get them can run prints."

**...**

Deeks pulls into parking garage next to the hotel and looks under one of the cars that was making some noise and see the GPS tracking thing was gone, "Shit!"

Jake comes over and realizes what he was meaning, "Someone took it off but who?"

He moves to stand up, "Only few people new that Hetty had put them there. No way was them."

"But who and why? What is really going on with this damn case?"

"Why in the hell is that damn director running circles around us?" Deeks heads inside and pulls out his laptop and starts to click away.

Jorge looks at him, "Are yuo hacking into the FBI database?" He nods. "How you learn that?"

He snickers, "You learn a few tricks after working with Hetty's team."

"Find anything useful?"

Deeks rubs his forehead, "Useful for us or director who happens to be spotted outside a car that was driven by the person who took off the GPS?"

They all are shocked, "Who we call about that?"

Deeks pulls out his phone and hits 2 and waits for 3 and there is an answer on first ring, "Yes Mr. Deeks?"

"Hetty we have a major problem?"

She shakes her head, "Other then you chewing out the Director of the FBI?"

He chuckles figuring of course Hetty would have heard, "I had a feeling something was up with him since I talked to him and wondered why Abby never called after we left Edgemere since she said would if GPS said left the state and after no call I checked and the GPS yuo installed is missing on all the cars that had them and he was with the person that took them off. Also seems he has been following us all of the time since we have been gone and his phone records will prove he hasn't been far from any of our locations."

"Okay Gibbs and his team will be at your location with Callen and the team in two hours and don't go anywhere."

He groans in frustration, "Okay we wont move and we did find Dan and Jorge before we left for New York and both fine."

"Good to hear that and get something to eat have a feeling this is gong to be a long day."

"Thanks Hetty for doing this."

He hangs up and turns to the team, "Be here in 2 hours."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Gibbs and Callen teams work with Deeks team to figure what really was going on but can they survive_

* * *

><p>Hetty gets off the phone with him and heads to where Gibbs is, "They left for New York and need to have both teams for back-up. Should go and find them."<p>

Gibbs headed to the cafe where Callen, Kensi and Sam are having breakfast and Callen up at his old friend as he walked over already fearing something was wrong, "What hapen now?" He asked seeing the pissed off look on his friends face.

"Someone took the tracking devices off their cars and now their in Queens and were headed there to see what the hell is going on and hopefully end this," he told them as Callen dropped money down and they headed to the Navy Yard.

"What are we going to do boss?" Tony asked as he waited down in Abby's lab and everyone walked inside.

"What all is going on?" Kensi asked confused and worried for her partner and his team.

"Deeks thinks something is wrong with the FBI director since he apprently has been following them closely since they have been on this case," Hetty told them as they walked over.

"So were going to get them?" Tony asked confused trying to figure out the new information.

Hetty nodded at the group of agents, "You will assist Mr. Deeks and his team in finishing their mission and bring down whoever is involved in this case and finish this."

Vance walked in the room and everyone turned to face him, "Gibbs and his team will not be joining you."

"What the hell Leon?" Gibbs hissed wanting to be there for more back-up just in case something did go wrong.

"Because you have an urgent case here that needs you on and Callen and his team can finish this."

Callen nodded but wished his friend and his team would be coming along, "Gibbs don't worry and we will be back in a few days."

**...**

Deeks looked up from the computer that the surveilance feed is on and as heard a knock at the door and looked through the peephole and sighed opening the door, "Good to see you."

Kensi smirked handing him a bag of food and some drinks probably coffee, "You to Deeks but where is everyone?"

He pointed around two both of the walls in his room, "Two rooms one on each side of this one but let them sleep some more."

Callen and Sam walked in and drop their bags down on a bed, "What you know so far?" Sam asked.

Deeks shook his head trying to get the fog out, "We noticed that the GPS tracking things were gone after we came here and Abby didn't call to wonder why we had left the area after checking the cars and they the surveilance fiid and seems he doesn't follows others discretely."

Callen looked at the surveilance feed, "Okay send everything you have to Abby and they can take a better look at it there and we can come up with a plan."

Deeks sat down on edge of his bed drinking some of the coffee, "We have enough now from the videos to bust them and then we can find the link he has to the group and finally put an end to this all and get back home finally."

Kensi snickered and decided to cheer him up, "Well I have Monty at my place and you have such a mess to clean when you get back to LA."

Deeks raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean? Monty is housebroken..."

She shook her head, "Yes but he sheds a lot and his fur is all over the place and not having someone come in and clean it."

He rolled his eyes glaring at his partner, "No way should clean up after him and whatever mess you always have all over the place."

Sam deicded to butt in before they kill each other, "Okay both of you cool down and just both do it when you get back there or figure it out later."

"So what are we going to do?" Deeks asked looking around at his team glad they had gotten there not wanting to admit how much safer and better he felt that he had more people there to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Callen answered him, "First we split up and go over that area around the place and see what we can find out about them and then we can come up with a plan and call in more reinforcements iof and when we need them to come with us."

Deeks stood up and headed to the first room and knocked and waited until Dan opened the door, "Um...what's up?"

"Need you and Ryan in my room in 10 minutes and dressed to go out there for a while."

Jake answered his door when Deeks knocked, "They here?"

He nodded and Jake sighed, "Alright will wake Jorge and Mark and be there in a few minutes and figure out from there."

Sam and Callen looked up when the six tired and exhausted group walked in and Kenis passes around coffee to everyone, "So what the plan for now?" Dan asked getting to the point and they all know that Deeks and his team are more then ready for the OP to be over.

Deeks looks at his tired team, "First we split up and go over that area around the place and see what we can find out about them and then we can come up with a plan and call in more reinforcements iof and when we need them to come with us." The two teams finished their drinks and head to the cars and suit up with their weapons and vests and head out all hoping that it will be ending soon so can go home and get some normal sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry about the short chapter just trying to get a few of my other stories updated while an idea for them are still in my head<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I may have gotten distracted by a shiny object and totally forgot about updating this chapter the other day and my evil pet bunny has been trying to change the story...bad Chomper he was distracting me with a shiny quarter and got me sick_**

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen watch the other six agents in the room and observe them, "Well let's get going," Sam said wanting to get a moving on it.<p>

Dan glares at the man, "Need a few to actually get ready."

Jake claps his hand on his friends shoulder and then pulls Deeks with the group out of the room to his room, "Deeks not sure yuo realize it but Dan and Mark aren't going to take orders from them to well right now since they already think they are trying to take things over."

Deeks leans against the wall as they get ready, "Yeah I know figured that out by the glaring contest between the four of them. You know that it's hard for them from going to a lead team that wants to control the situation and then to having to take orders."

"Yeah but it seems to me they want to take things over because they don't trust us but all of us have been involved one way or another since this case started 7 years ago when it hit us. FBI has been looking into them for years before that but was more intent when Cardosa killed two agents. Need to make sure they really let you lead this they may have more years of experience than you but nothing like you do with this one group-"

Jorge walks out of the bathroom from the shower, "All yours Jake," he waits for Jake to get in and sits down drying his hair. "Deeks they are going to try and control this which would be good except were the ones who have worked for weeks trying to figure this out."

Sam and Callen look up as Deeks and the group walk in the room with 3 laptops and drop them on the table, "This is everything we have so far," Deeks told them. "Now play nice while I take a shower and then can get going," he said grabbing his duffle bag.

Kensi pulls out her phone and dials Nell and Eric, "Can we pull the feed from the last few days and have you look at it?" She asked Eric.

Eric and Nell start to click away on their laptops and nod, "Yeah we found the feed."

"Go through it and see if can find anything that may have missed and send it back here."

Ryan looks at the three NCIS agents, "What are you trying to say? That we have missed something that could have helped?"

Callen steps between the man and Kensi, "No just good to have another set of eyes that know how to look at things like this-"

Dan stands next to his friend, "That's what we have Jorge for."

Deeks comes out to a stand still and shakes his head pulling Ryan and Dan away from Sam and Callen, "Ryan, Dan and Mark go and get the cars ready for the trip and blast the heater becuase it's freezing out there and be a long drive with a storm coming. Jorge your staying here and going to watch things and call if something changes. Jake can make sure the comms and radios are ready and the rest can really stop trying to kill each other."

Kensi follows her partner out the door and to a Charger, "Deeks going to explain that?"

He starts his car and turns on the radio, "Kensi their pissed because Callen and Sam show up and are already trying to control things and take it over."

"Deeks they both have more experience in this-"

He interrupts her, "Kensi that's where all wrong. Jake has been with the FBI since he was discharged from the Marines where he served with Callen and Gibbs. Which is about 12 years. Jorge knows more about computers then McGee does. One thing no one took into account when you tried to control this was you may know more about OPs then I do but one thing you don't know is everything about this Cartel which is dangerous thing."

She leans against the side of the car, "Deeks just they want this to go well."

"Yeah Kens I know just blam any of them for feeling like left out of things way Callen and Sam are acting?"

The group walks into the room, "Jake, Dan and Mark one car. Ryan with me and Kensi. Sam and Callen with the other car but Jorge keep close eye."

Jorge nods at him and hands them all comms and radios, "Check in when get going."

They all head to the cars Deeks then Jake and Sam and head out, "Checking in on comms," Nell said.

"Alpha team ready," Deeks said with Kensi snickering next to him. "Quiet Fern or riding with Sam and Callen."

"Bravo team ready," Callen said as Sam rolls his eyes.

"Delta team ready," Jake said next.

**...**

Twenty minutes later the cars pull up not far from the compound and Deeks looks around cracking his neck, "How about Jake, Mark and Callen. Kensi, Dan and Sam. Ryan with me and let's take a look around and meet back here in 20."

Kensi takes a look at her partner who before she can say something takes off and she looks at Sam and Callen, "What was that about?" Callen asked.

Kensi shrugs her shoulders, "Not sure but guess barking orders before you can take over."

Both senior agents roll their eyes at the man's retreating back, "Kensi what expect he never has led-" Sam started to say.

Kensi stops him, "He has never led a team like you two have but look he knows more about this group then any FBI agent and he seems to have kept these guys alive. I trust Deeks to know what he's doing and after 4 years you should to. Mark your with me also."

Sam and Callen watch the three of them walk away, "Did she just scold us?" Sam asked his partner.

Jake who was leaning agianrt the nearby car speaks up, "If the roles were reverse would you really feel different?"

...

30 minutes later, Deeks was the only team not back to the cars and Kensi was currently pacing in a circle not listening to anyone who was trying to get her to calm down and out of the raging snow storm that had started, "Callen we need to go and find him."

Callen and Sam knew Kensi was going to go nuts until Deeks showed up after finding 2 comms in the snow smashed, "Kensi we need to let the storm ride out or going to get lost," Sam said.

Silence is broken by noice on the radio, "Fern can you stop pacing and get in the damn car," Deeks said into the radio.

Kensi snatches the radio from Callen who was holding one, "Where the hell are you two?"

"Right behind you," he said and walked over to the cars. "Sorry got lost when the storm hit. Find anything?" Everyone shakes their heads and the ride back to the hotel was silent and Deeks lays back agianst the headboard in his room as there's a knock at the door. "Come in Sunshine," he called out.

Kensi walks in with some tea and coffee and donuts and hands him some, "Callen is watching the laptop and rest of them crashed."

He drinks some tea, "Kensi what you thinking?"

She shakes her head ignoring his question, "Nothing really just about the whole case and you standing up to Sam and Callen by barking out team groups."

He chuckles looking out at the snow falling outside still heavy, "Had to or they weren't going to play nice with each other and needed to if going to end this soon and no one hurt or worse."

* * *

><p><em>a few more days later<em>

Callen and Sam are in their room when there's a knock at the door and Callen pulls out his SIG and looks in the peephole but chuckling lightly and putting his weapon in the back of his pants and opening the door for Gibbs, Tony and Ziva, "Thought wasn't coming?"

Gibbs hands him coffee as they walk into the room, "That was until found a way into the compound with them knowing."

"How you plan that to happen?" Sam asked taking an offered coffee.

Ziva sits down on one of the beds, "Simple McGee messes with the security feeds and we go in all cold."

Tony snickers, "It's we go in all hot Zee-vah and not a bad idea. You guys have all the gunpower we need and can leave soon as he says is good."

Deeks looks in the peephole as there was a knock at his door and see Gibbs and everyone, "What brings you all the way here?"

"McGee and Abby came up with an idea as to how we get in there without getting killed and we came for back-up," Ziva told him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>will McGee and Abby's idea work in order for them to get in there and finish the case once and for all? can they work together as a team or not?<strong>_

_**please review and tell me what you think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**_ this might be the last chapter though might do a epilogue later_

* * *

><p>Deeks moves so they could walk inside the room and he walks out of the room and then in a few minutes comes back with his team and they all stand around the room and Tony passes around some coffee and donuts, "What they come up with?"<p>

"McGee and Abby can hack into the surveillance videos and make a tape that they can play while we get inside the compound and Jorge can mess around the security system and cut the alarm and we cna go in and finish this and get the girl," Gibbs told the group.

"How long until McGeek, Abby and Jorge can get things going?" Tony asked the question on their minds.

Just then the computer beeps and Jorge pushes a few buttons and Abby pops up on a laptop screen, "Well were working it from this end and should be ready by ten tonight."

Gibbs shakes his head looking around the room, "We can be ready here by then and strike the place in about 4 hours so better get ready."

**...**

Deeks stops one of the SUV's outside the compound area and watches as the others get out of the vehicles and start to get ready and he was glad to get the chance finishing this with his partner watching his back which he had missed. "Jake and Dan together and Mark and Ryan," Deeks said.

Gibbs nods thinking the same thing, "Kensi and Deeks. Callen and Sam. Ziva and Tony with me."

"Sure thing boss," Tony said looking at his partner.

_**Teams were:** _

_Alpha- Ziva/Tony/Gibbs . _  
><em>Bravo- KensiDeeks_  
><em>Charlie- SamCallen_  
><em>Delta- JakeDan_  
><em>Omega- RyanMark_  
><em>Echo 1- McGeeAbby_  
><em>Echo 2- Jorge<em>

The teams separated and each took an entrance, "All ready?" Vance asked walking into MTAC and see Eric, Nell, McGee and Abby looking at all the screens which one had each team on the a screen.

"Echo 1 ready," McGee said.

"Go for it Jorge," Nell told him.

"Alpha team ready," Tony said as Ziva rolls her eyes.

"Bravo team ready," Kensi responds.

"Charlie team ready," Sam said as check his weapons.

"Delta team ready," Jake said.

"Omega team ready," Ryan said.

"Echo ready...now," he said and pushed a few buttons. "Go!"

The team enter the rooms after kicking in the doors and see two dozen people there, "Federal agents. Freeze," Callen shouts.

Then a gunfight starts and after a bit and it becomes quiet Gibbs stands up, "Status?"

Tony helps Ziva stand up, "Ziva has a graze to her arm but we good boss."

Dan and Jake look at each other, "Were good," they said at the same time.

Ryan and Mark stand up, "Mark and me are good," Ryan said.

Sam and Callen chuckle and walk towards Gibbs, "Just fine here," Callen said. "Kenz? Deeks?"

Kensi opens her eyes hearing Callen shouting into the comm in her ear and see her partner lay over her torso, "Need a medic Deeks is hit."

Eric looks on the screen, "Callen 20 yards to your left and medics ETA is 5."

Sam smirks as see Deeks move off his partner and she helps him sit against the wall, "You okay?"

Deeks winces as he moves his arm, "Took one to the shoulder but good. What about the girl?"

Dan walks over with the girl asleep in his arms, "Not a scratch on her and bet her grandparents will be glad to hear that."

* * *

><p><em>that night<em>

Deeks woke up to kncoking at his door of the hotel and slowly walked over and see Jake, Ryan, Mark, Dan and Jorge all standing there and he moves a bit to allow them inside and they sit down on the couch and he sighs, "What brings you here?"

Jake smirks, "Well this case is over which means we all can finally go home. Thought could go for drinks."

"Sounds like a good idea and can drink some even with these pills."

Ryan hands him his card, "Ever need some help give me a call."

Jake does the same, "Was great working with you and moving to Los Angelas field office with NCIS."

Deeks raises an eyebrow, "Doing what?"

"For time being Operations Manager since Hetty needs to take some time for person reason which she wont tell me about. I had been with her for 2 years before switching to FBI."

Jorge chuckles, "Oh and she offered me a position as a tech/agent."

"Come on let's get those drinks and then some sleep," Deeks said and they were all happy to finally going home and knowing the case was finally over.

Deeks leads the way to the bar across the street from there and walk inside and smirk seeing both of the other teams were there and they walk over seeing there were six spots saved and he sits between Kensi and Nell, "You okay there Deeks?" McGee asked.

"Yeah doc said would be in sling and cast for 6 weeks which should be real fun."

Kensi shakes her head at teh thought of being stuck at OSP since she had no partner, "To bad-"

Deeks stops her, "Well you wont have no partner Fern since Jorge will be there until I get back in shape for field duty."

Everyone looks at the said agent, "I work for NCIS and FBI and Hetty offered me a spot for the time being when Deeks is benched."

The waiter drops off the beers and Jake makes a toast, "To finally putting to rest the Cardosa Cartel once and for all."

"Also to the ones that weren't lucky enough to make it back," Ryan added since a few of them knew an person or two that was killed during the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end but am working on an epilogue for this maybe and thanks for reading and reviewing! :)<strong>


End file.
